Sunburn
by Scorpionspear77
Summary: Rapunzel loves being in the sun, but she's never been in it long enough to experience a certain... side effect of prolonged sun exposure. Can Eugene help her through this? Probably. Rapunzel/Eugene fluff.


**A/N: My 2****nd**** fic! This time, a Tangled one-shot. This came to mind when I thought "Rapunzel wouldn't have spent enough time outside the tower to get a sunburn before, huh?" So, I came up with this. It's supposed to be a fluffy Rapunzel/Eugene story Enjoy!**

Rapunzel loved being outside. Maybe it was the fresh air, maybe it was nature's beauty, or maybe it was the friendly animals…

Or maybe it was because she'd spent 18 years locked up in a tower without any outside contact.

Whatever the reason, she was currently lounging in the castle gardens. It was a beautiful sunny day and she was currently watching Pascal blend in with the different flowers. She giggled at her chameleon friend's antics, leaning over to get a closer look.

"Hey, Rapunzel" a voice sounded behind her. She turned to see Eugene, her boyfriend for about 3 months now, walking up behind her.

"Hi, Eugene. What are you up to?" She asked.

"Not much, what about you?" he replied.

"I was running around, just getting a little exercise, but now, I'm just watching Pascal" she said.

"You've been out here for quite a bit, and it is lunchtime. Are you sure you don't want to come in yet?" Eugene asked. Rapunzel thought for a minute, and then her stomach made her reply for her.

"Yes, I would." Rapunzel said, as the two lovers walked back into the castle.

-The next morning—

"Morning, Blondie. Did you sleep well?" Eugene asked.

"Not really, the back of my neck hurt when I lay down, and now it feels really hot for some reason. I don't know why, nothing else feels like this."

Eugene looked concerned, and then a look of realization spread across his face. "Rapunzel, how much time did you spend outside yesterday?" the ex-thief asked.

"I don't know, about an hour, maybe an hour and a half" the princess replied. Eugene's smile of realization spread.

"I know what's wrong. You spent a little too much time out in the sun with your neck exposed yesterday" he said, grinning at Rapunzel, who still didn't get what he was talking about. "You've got sunburn" he stated.

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "I didn't even know that existed!" she gasped.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to, what with being stuck in the tower and all." Eugene said, smiling understandingly at her. "And believe me, I know how you feel. I've dealt with this condition more times than I'd have liked to. Thankfully, this also means I know how to treat it."

"You do?" Rapunzel asked hopefully, giving Eugene her best pair of puppy dog eyes and her most innocent smile (her own version of Eugene's trademark smolder) for good measure.

Eugene just grinned. "Yup. I just need a washcloth and some cold water…" He led Rapunzel to gather these materials and walked her up to her room.

"You're sure this will work?" Rapunzel asked Eugene, kneeling on her bed as the sun shone through the window, obscured by the curtains.

"Of course I am. This won't get rid of the burn itself right now, that'll happen in a few days, but it will help a lot" he said, dipping the cloth in the water. "This may sting a little at first, though. Lean your head forward." Rapunzel did just that, and as Eugene applied the wet cloth to her burn, she hissed in pain. "You alright?" Eugene asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" Rapunzel replied, now slowly getting used to the cool cloth.

"Well, we're going to have to do this a few times through the day, or it won't do much good for relief. Also, I'd advise staying inside today and trying to stick to shade or wear a hat in the future" Eugene said, brushing a strand of Rapunzel's short brown hair from her face and smiling at her. She returned his smile.

"I will. Thank you, Eugene" Rapunzel said, leaning forward to give him a kiss. "Where would I be without you?"

"Still in the tower" Eugene quipped.

"Oh, yeah" Rapunzel giggled. She leaned over to kiss him again. "Love you, Eugene."

"I love you too, Rapunzel" Eugene said, giving her a kiss of his own and wrapping her into a hug, being careful of her neck. Outside, the sun shone brilliantly, covering Corona in its brilliant light.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Is it on par with, better than, or worse than Snowball Fight? Did I do this well? Review and tell me what you think, and stay tuned for moar fanfic goodness. Where will I go next? I don't know yet, but I promise, I will work to make it even better than my last 2 fics! See you next story! **


End file.
